Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have the advantages of light weight, low thickness, and low power consumption. LCD panels are widely used in television sets, mobile phones, monitors, and other electronic devices.
Twisted nematic LCD panels are widely used due to the simple fabrication process. However, the twisted nematic LCD panels have narrow viewing angles. To overcome the narrow viewing angle limitation, in-plane electric field driven LCD panels having wide viewing angles and other desirable performances have been developed. However, in-plane electric field driven LCD panels have color shift problem and the performance still needs improvements.
The disclosed liquid crystal display panel and fabrication method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.